


Coffee Jitters

by Universe4200



Category: South Park
Genre: Bad Parents, Coffee, Coffee Addiction, Good Boyfriend, M/M, jitters, pushing coffee addiction onto people isnt cool, they are so cute together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universe4200/pseuds/Universe4200
Summary: Craig finds out its been Tweek's parents who have basically been pressuring Tweek into drinking as much coffee as he drinks and gets a bit annoyed.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Coffee Jitters

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was based off from an awesome mini comic made by DeeWatter on Tumblr. I loved it so much that I made a fanfiction based off from it. It was a really cute and entertaining comic, so thank you DeeWatter for making that fine piece of art.

Craig was on his way to pick up his boyfriend, Tweek. They were going to spend the night over at Craig’s house tonight, and Craig was pretty ecstatic. 

He had just arrived at Tweek’s house, and knocked. He waited a few seconds before Mrs. Tweak answered the door.

“Oh Craig, sweetie, come on in. Tweek is just about ready to go.”

“Thank you Mrs. Tweak.”

Craig walked into the Tweak household, shutting the door behind him.

Craig sat on a chair at the kitchen table while he waited for Tweek to come down from his bedroom.

“Craig, would you like a cup of coffee?” Mr. Creak asked Craig, holding out the coffee pot of newly made coffee sloshing around inside.

“No thank you, I don’t drink coffee,” Craig said.

“Poor thing, maybe you should try it,” Mrs. Tweak said with a giggle.

Tweek took that moment to come downstairs and into the kitchen, backpack on his back and a cup of coffee in his shaking jittery hands.

“Craig,” Tweek chirped happily.

“Hey honey,” Craig greeted him with a quick chaste kiss on Tweek’s cheek.

“Oh Tweek, before you go, let me see your coffee cup,” Tweek’s mother said.

“But, I haven’t finished this coffee yet, I only drank half of it,” Tweek replied, twitching.

“Oh blah, give me your cup. You need a full cup” Mrs. Tweak said plucking Tweek’s coffee cup from his shaking fingers.

“But Mom, I’ve already had six cups today,” Tweek tried to argue weakly.

Mrs. Tweak opened Tweek’s cup and poured coffee in the cup until it was at the top, then snapping the top back on.

“Nonsense dear, there is no such thing as too much coffee. Here you go,” she said handing his now full cup back to him.

Craig boiled with rage on the inside. He never truly realized that Tweek’s parents were the ones that pressured Tweek to drink so much coffee, until now.

“Actually Tweek, would you like a second cup to have for backup?”

Craig couldn't take this anymore.

He grabbed Tweek’s hand.

“Come on babe, lets go.”

Craig gently pulled Tweek with him, through the kitchen, and out the front door, slamming the door behind him.

Craig walked them down the street, huffing.

“C-Craig. Are y-you okay?” Tweek asked.

Craig looked behind him at Tweek as he jittered nervously.

“Yeah babe, I’m fine,” Craig said, slowing them down to an almost stop.

“You don’t look okay,” Tweek said biting his nails nervously.

“It’s just that, you’re parents are basically pressuring you into drinking so much coffee. Don’t they know their the reasons that you’re so jittery and shaky? Do they know that having you drink so much caffeine could give you a heart attack?”

Tweek looked at Craig worriedly.

“When did they start giving you coffee?” Craig asked, cupping Tweek’s cheek.

“Since before I can remember. I’ve seen baby pictures of myself drinking coffee in a baby bottle.”

“It’s not right though, getting you hooked and addicted to something so young.”

“I know, and I’ve tried to stop but I could never do it. I had caffeine withdrawal. -And it was almost too painful. I mean I know I can cut down, but I cannot quit entirely.”

“You can’t alone, but I’ll be by your side, every step of the way to help you through it, when you want to quit. I’ll be here for you to help you through it.”

“Awww Craig, that’s so sweet. I love you.”

“I love you too babe, now let’s get to my house.”

“Okay,” Tweek said.

They intertwined their fingers, lacing them together and started down the sidewalk again and to Craig’s house. Both boys smiled happily as they swung their intertwined hands between them, chatting about the little things in life that made them happy.


End file.
